


The Definition Of Family

by RhymeReason



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Multi, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymeReason/pseuds/RhymeReason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with two little kids in the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is actually a repost of an old fanfiction of mine, but its pretty much the same in everyway at this point ahaha  
> Please tell me what you think!!

When you were eight years old, you met your bestfriend. It was a Texas summer and the day had been hot, too hot for a kid to be outside on their own, but you didn’t really care. You sat on a swing set in a park near your house, dragging the tips of your feet along the dirt ground.

“Why are you sitting alone?” A bright, high pitched voice said from beside you. You whipped your head to the side and see a girl about your age suddenly sitting in the swing next to yours. Her hair is bright blonde, the tips curling up. Her bangs were clipped back from her face,using a pink hair clip with a cat decal on it. Her bright pink eyes were staring at you expectantly.

“I want to.” You respond. “But now that you’re here I’m not getting what I wanted.”

“Ruuuuuuuude!” The girl whined. “My momma says that boys arent suppose to talk to girls like that. She said that if a boy ever talks to me like that, Im suppose to beat him up!” She narrows her eyes at you. “Can I beat you up?”

“No.”

She pouts. “Youre no fun.”

You sigh. “Who even are you?”

The blonde perks up at that immediately. “Im Roxanne Marie Lalonde!” She grinned at you. “But you can call me Roxy”

You nod, saying nothing.

“Weeeeellll?? Arent you gonna tell me your name?”

“Dirk Strider.” You state.

A shrill whistle echos through the near empty park and Roxy jumps down from the swing, her flip flops hitting the heated asphalt with smack. She turned back towards you. “Mommas callin me back home so I gotta go. I’ll meet up with you here tomorrow, alrighty Dirky? Great!” Without giving you a chance to respond, the young girl took off running towards her home, leaving you staring after her.

You dont know what compelled you to go to the park the next day and the next and the next, coming every time Roxy lalonde called. But that was always the way it was with you and Roxy. She called and you came. When you called, she came running. You were inseparable. Or so you thought at the time.

The two of you traveled through elementary, middle and nearly all of highschool attached at the hip. You didn’t have other friends. You had each other and there wasn’t any use for other friends. That what it was like for you at least.

It was paradise.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The summer between Junior year and Senior year was another scorcher. High temperatures reached into the high nineties and low hundreds. Flip flops melted to the ground, swing sets became puddles and the only people who were dumb enough to be outside were you and Roxy Lalonde. More precisely, Roxy Lalonde being stupid enough to drag you outside instead of telling you her big news inside like a regular person.

Roxy lead you back to the park the two of you had originally met in, only this time instead of going to the puddles of plastic that were the swings, she lead you to a small shaded area of trees near the back corner of the park. She pulled you down onto the ground to sit with her.

“Jesus Lalonde, why did we have to come out here?” You asked, wiping the sweat off your forehead. “I mean like I know its sentimental and shit bu-”

“Im moving!” She blurts out, cutting you off.

You freeze.

“Im moving.” She repeated. “To New York.”

You lean back, feigning nonchalance. “So, the Big Apple, huh? What do you have going on there?”

“Mom got a new job there.” The blonde says quietly, twirling a piece of hair with her fingers, an old nervous habit of hers. “Its a high paying one and she says she just can’t turn it down.”

You break the act, turning to face her. You own voice lowers and becomes quiet. “When are you moving?”

“Two weeks from now. End of July.” She glances up at you, pink eyes meeting orange through your shades. “Im sorry Dirk. Im so sorry.”

Roxanne Marie Lalonde was your best friend and had been for a long time. You had plans together. And now they were starting to fall apart.

“But we have email and pesterchum and cell phones and Facebook and Tumblr, right? We can keep talking, right?” Roxy continued in a rush. “I mean, youre gonna be comin down during the summers and winter breaks and you might even go to college in NY, righty?” Her familiar pink eyes stared at you, panic starting to creep into them. “Right, Dirk?”

“Yeah.” You say. “We’ll keep in touch.No matter what.”

She grabbed your hand and squeezed it tightly. You squeezed right back.

By the end of the month of July, Roxy Lalonde was gone from Houston, and you were left alone for the first time in what felt like forever.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You and Roxy talked everyday, telling each other nearly every detail of the day. You typed and typed, talking late into the night. She told you all about this new private high school she was going and the two people she met there. A pair of twins named Calliope and Calliborn Umbra. She rambled on and on about how much of a cutie Calliope was and how much she wanted to ask her out. You asked her everyday if she finally did it and asked the girl out and one day mid January, she said yes.

\--timaeusTestified began pestering tipsyGnostalgic!--

TT: Hey Roxy

TT: Have you asked out the girl yet? Its been like, three months now.

TT: Roxy?

TT: It isnt polite to keep a man waiting.

TG: omg dirk, shush it up i gots important things to say

TG: oka one important thing to say but whatevar

TG: I TOTALLY ASKED OUT CALLIOPE UMBRA HELLZ YEAH!

TT: Congrats.

TT: You have officially joined the club of homosexuals.

TT: Now take your badge and go make out with your newly acquired girlfriend.

TG: *winks loudly at u* im gonna do that righ now, boyo. talk to ya later

TT: See Ya.

\--timaeusTestified ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic--

Hours later, a breaking news report came in.  Apparently a teenager in New York was killed by her brother while the girl had a friend over. The friend hadn’t been seen since.

It wasn’t until early the next morning that all the names were released. The murderer was Caliborn Umbra, the victim was his twin sister Calliope and the missing girl was Roxy Lalonde.

Your world shattered.


	2. Good ol' Fashion Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter! I edited this one quite a bit, so I hope its good

_The dark silver barrel of a gun flashes before your eyes and a scream pierced your ears. Blood splattered everywhere and the last thing you saw was two pairs of eyes. One blood red and one limegreen. The lime eyes showed no life, just like the body of the girl they belonged to_

_You scream. “CALLIE!!”_

-x-

You wake suddenly, cold sweat covering your body and your heart was beating wildly. The blankets covering you were too heavy and you toss them off without a second thought. You scramble out of your bed and into the bathroom, immediately turning on faucet to fill the sink with ice cold water. Once the skin was full, you dunked your head in, causing your piercings to throb painfully, but you had stopped caring. This was a daily occurrence.

You pull your face out, gasping slightly from the cold shock, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Your hair, which was once a bright vibrant blonde, now frames your face, dull in the dim lights of your bathroom. There are deep bags under your eyes, once bright pink but now duller, generally covered by brown contacts during the day. You don't look like yourself anymore.

Sighing, you go back into your bedroom and flop down on the bed, staring at the clock beside your bed. 5:23 am blinks red at you and you heave another sigh. Today was going to be a long day.

You roll back out of your bed, stumbling once again to the bathroom, this time going to the shower instead of the sink. You turn on the water and strip before climbing in. You wash your hair quickly and scrub yourself down roughly before turning off the water. You climb back out and get dressed.

You hurry down the stairs and out into the near freezing January air. The street is deserted, which is what you expected at 6 am in the small town of Maple Valley in northern Washington, but hey, it all works to your advantage. Living in such a small city makes harder for people to find you.

You walk five blocks down the street stopping in front of the only shop open at six in the morning. You grin. Whenever you’re feeling down, The Maids Bakery never fails to cheer you up and its not just because the baker, Jane is adorable, but the pastries are pretty damn good too.

You push open the door, the warmth and smell of fresh bread hitting you and making your mouth water.  You walk in, the warmth enveloping you and you call out with fake cheer “Janeeyyy! Im heereee!”

A plump young lady emerged from the back, a light blue apron tied around her waist. She smiled brightly at you, obviously happy to see you. You smile, even if its a little forced. “Goooooodmorning Janey.”

Jane grinned back at you. “Good morning to you too Miss Rhonda.”

You fight the urge to wince. With the use of that name, you were reminded that you werent Roxy Lalonde anymore. You are Rhonda Lamore, just the woman that lives in the dingiest apartment in town and works the early morning shift at the town bar.Gone are the days where you wished to become one the nations top scientist. Now all you wanted to do was make it through the day without thinking about what caused you to move to this little town.

“Ro? You alright?”

Janes voice brings you back into reality and you shake your head to clean your thoughts. “Oh yah Janey, Im peachy keen. Just zoned out there for a sec.”

“Oh, well,” Jane turned and went back into the depths of the bakery, emerging again with a tray of pastries. “Would you like a cheese danish? Its on the house, just for you Ro.”

You gasp. “Can I really Jane? For realsies?”

She rolled her blue eyes at you. “Of course you can, Rhonda. Its not like I dont offer you it every morning.”

“Good point!” You scurry forward and swipe one off her tray. “But I hafta check every mornin’. You know that.”

Jane giggled at that. You swear, that girl just has the cutest giggle ever. And the way her nose scrunches up like a little bunny when she giggles and how her whole body shakes when she laughs, its just all so cute. Shes cute in a way Calliope wasnt, Jane is loud and nice, but stubborn and a little narrowminded while Callie was quiet and kind, always thinking carefully about everything and always telling stories. You wish that Calliope was still around, but right now you are just happy hanging out with Jane, even if you had broken your own rule about getting close to people when you made friends with the baker. It was worth it.

Jane went about the shop, fixing it up for the day as you munched on your delicious cheese danish. She wipes down the counter and tables, straightened the chairs and set out all the freshly made goods. It was as she was writing the date on her little chalkboard next the the register that you froze. The date screamed at you and your heart started beating wildly again.

You stood, stumbling for the door, shouting a hurried lie, “Im gonna be late for my shift, Janey!” before bursting out onto the sidewalk and running down the street. You finally stop running after seven or eight blocks and lean against the wall, trying to catch your breath.

January 17th. Todays date was January 17th.

Your name was once Roxy Lalonde and it has been exactly eight years since the death of Calliope Umbra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!!!


End file.
